Blood Rush
by Renewed
Summary: Since young,Fuji had known Tezuka.However,Tezuka is a vampire.Dragged into fights between vampires,vampire hunters,school life and love life,Fuji would love Tezuka no matter what.But will they both survive the ordeal?main TezukaFuji
1. Chapter 1

Blood Rush 1

Fuji's POV

For as long as I can remember, I have been in this man's care.

It was not that I lived with him or anything but he made me feel wanted in this cold world.

I was two when we first met. He looked older than his age, but extremely attractive. When he first laid eyes on me, I felt that we were connected. His hazel eyes burnt into mine, as if he was trying to see my soul. That was the first time I felt bare-naked in front of someone. Not even letting my mother bathe me was felt that revealing.

We met at a playground near my house. Kids normally repel kids who were of the opposite sex from them, so I played alone. I sat on the swing alone with no one to play with. My little brother was still too young to come to play with me while my big sister would usually talk with her friends on her cell phone as she watches me. She told me that people her age would be embarrassed to be seen playing in a children's playground, so she would just sit on the bench nearby like the other parents do, though most of the time she acts like she doesn't know me.

I didn't mind.

Because it was due to her not keeping a close eye on me that I met him.

So happen that day I brought a ball with me to play with. As I was playing with it, a bunch of boys came and snatched the ball away. I tried to get it back but in the end one of the boys kicked the ball too hard that it went into a park not so far away. The boys laughed and said I couldn't get it back as the park was known to be haunted.

But I didn't care.

That was the ball that my father gave me on my birthday. I wanted it back no matter what. The next thing I knew, I ran into the park, ignoring the boys' shocked expression and shouts at me to get back. I even ignored my sister, who must have realized what was happening, calling me back as well.

I remembered the park being very dark due to the trees preventing any sunlight in. My footsteps seemed to echo as I walked. The leaves on the ground were all dark brown and dried up. It seemed that everything there was dead, for a very long time. Then, I heard another pair of footsteps nearing me. I walked towards the direction of those footsteps. I guess being young, you don't know much so fear didn't get to me.

As I walked, I felt someone was watching me but I didn't care, all I wanted was my ball. Then, in my path appeared a tall looking man. He appeared out of thin air, usually people would be shaking in fear but I continued to walk to him, he had my ball in his right hand. The man had unruly hazel hair with beautiful hazel eyes behind his frameless glasses.

As I came closer, he slowly bent down on one knee so that his face was at my level. He brought the ball closer to me.

"This is yours, right?" he said in a deep kind voice. I nodded happily and timidly took the ball from his hands. That was not the end. His right hand, now empty after I took the ball, up and touched my left cheek. He…… didn't have any warmth. His hand felt cold. His face, which was emotionless, changed as he let out a little smile. I remembered looked into his eyes. They looked so lonely.

"You better get back to your sister, child. She must be worried." He whispered gently into my ears but I didn't make a move to leave. I took his right hand with both of my hands. I felt like taking him with me. I didn't know why but that was how I felt at that time. The ball rolled off to somewhere but I didn't care. He had experienced the same type of loneliness as I had felt.

Father was always away.

Mother was too busy with Yuuta.

Yumiko-nee san was too busy with her friends.

I hated the feeling of being alone. I believed anyone would. That's why…… I didn't want anyone to go through it.

"Come home with me." I said strictly, I pressed his hand harder against my cheek. I saw him widen his eyes a little in surprised while his mouth parted slightly. Probably because a two year old was saying this to him, it's not everyday a child tells a stranger she just met to come home with her. I was serious of taking him home.

"Syusuke!!!"

I turned behind to see my older sister running towards me. I turned back and jumped a bit as the man kissed my forehead gently.

"Don't worry, we'll meet again, child." These were his last words before disappearing into thin air.

"Syusuke!" Yumiko-nee san scolded as she carried me in her arms. "Why did you run in here alone? Don't you know it's dangerous to run in here, especially for a girl?" she scolded angrily as she picked up my ball and walked away. I wasn't really listening to her, because the man reappeared again, when Yumiko-nee san turned her back at him.

So from that first meeting, I kept secretly going back to the park. It was really hard on the first few times since Yumiko-nee san decided to take her job of looking after me more seriously. But that never stopped me from seeing that man.

I remembered the day he saw me his fangs for the first time. My reaction was not what he expected. I lifted my index finger to his mouth and touched his fang. They were sharp. Then I smiled and asked him is that why he didn't age at all. At that time, I was a nine year old.

Closing my next pretend birthday, since it's on a Leap Year, he asked why I was wearing boys' clothes. I explained that when my mother was pregnant with me, my father wanted a boy very badly. Convinced that I was a boy, my parents decided to choose a boy's name and bought boys' clothes.

When I was born, I nearly died due to lack of oxygen. My parents, realizing that I was a girl, didn't bother to think of a girl's name for me, thinking that I'll never survive. So they just put Syusuke for my name. I told the man that when I managed to pull through, everybody was shocked. Learning this past when I was four, I decided to be a real boy for my parents. My parents didn't complain. They just let it be that way.

"Stupid, aren't I?" I chuckled at my stupid thinking as I sat on the rusty swing. The man, who had refused to tell me his name no matter how many times I had asked him, remained emotionless. His eyes showed a sign of sympathy for me.

"You know, I'm not upset about it really! In fact I enjoy doing it! Now I get to play with some of the boys too! Also, I get to escape the times when my mother and sister want me to go with them to do some clothes shopping. It's really boring to wait and wear dresses and stuff which would only end up in the pile of returned clothing." I said and started to swing back and forth. I didn't want sympathy in those eyes, which was the least that I wanted. The man raised an eyebrow at me, looking unconvinced.

"I think you'll look great in a white dress." He said in-a-matter-of-fact tone. I nearly fell off the swing blushing. The man chuckled at the expression on my face. "You really are more suited to be a girl." I remembered going home that day and asking whether I could try some of Yumiko's old dresses.

When Yuuta was allowed to play outside, since he was a REAL boy so my parents were super protective of him, seeing the man got harder as Yuuta would mostly follow me around as we played in the playground. It's not that I dislike hanging out with my brother, but seeing the man had became a habit for me over the last eight years. And when they said habits were hard to break, they weren't kidding.

But I realized that when Yuuta started to come out and play with me, the man started to push me slightly away. It was as if I couldn't have both of them at once. So I decided not to be a pushover and be stubborn.

I glued myself to the seat of the rusty swing when he told me to go back to my brother. I violently shook my head. I felt like I wasn't important to him anymore. He was the only one that made me fell wanted. The man sighed and stood up from the rusted seat and walked up to me. His icy hands held either side of my head, forcing me to look up at him, eye to eye. Then, he kissed my right cheek gently. I blushed crimson when he pulled away.

"Syusuke, you're a big sister. You have to go back to look after Yuuta like what a big sister is supposed to do." He said before giving me a gentle push off the swing. "He needs you now, you better hurry." When I heard that, I ran out of the forest. Sure enough, a bunch of boys were teasing Yuuta, pushing him around.

"You have to look after Yuuta like what a big sister is supposed to do."

The next thing I knew, I stood in front of my brother, shielding him from those monsters. My anger got the best of me as I threw myself at the nearest boy and started punching his lights out, along with strangling him. If I remembered correctly, the boy ran home with a chipped tooth and a black eye.

After that incident, the man seemed to have disappeared from existence. No matter how many times I went, called for him, he didn't appear. I finally stopped going to the park, thinking that he would never return. I remembered crying for a long period of time, not letting anyone know about it.

2 years passed since I stopped going to the park, the year that I entered Junior High school. I still dressed like a guy. Its amazing people don't know about my gender as it was kind of obvious from my looks. They just passed it off as me being a pretty boy. But I didn't complain, it makes life a bit more interesting.

Then, I met him again.

My house was attacked. A bunch of men came into the house forcefully. When I first saw them, I knew what they were. My mother, who wanted to know what was going on, was grabbed by her shirt and bitten on her neck. I saw the life in her eyes being slowly sucked out before they threw her lifeless body against the wall, a sickening crack was heard when her body hit the wall.

My sister hugged me and my brother tightly. Both my siblings' eyes showed horror. One of the men was about to grab my head when his body split into half. Blood flowed out of his body and stained the floor. The man I met in the park everyday when I was little was in front of my remaining family.

"Tezuka!!! You bastard……" One of the remaining three men growled and all of them rushed at him.

"Get yourself out of here." Tezuka said calmly to my sister as he grabbed one of the men's head with his bare hands and twisted it with a quick movement. My sister hurried me and my brother out through the back door. My eyes were still on Tezuka as I ran with my sibilings. However, these men had reinforcements. When my sister opened the back door, another six men were waiting for us. They dragged my sister out and started to pull her clothes apart. Before she vanished out of my sight, she screamed at me to get Yuuta to safety. So the only place to go was up.

While running up to my room, a hand had grabbed hold of my foot, causing me to fall and get pulled down. Yuuta turned and pulled on my arm. I turned and saw a vampire that had his lower body detached smiling sadistically at me.

"You're Tezuka's little precious, aren't you? Oh, Atobe-sama would be so please to have you girl!" he said in a sing song tone and pulled harder on my leg. Yuuta, who was not strong enough, was also being pulled down.

"Yuuta!! Get out of here!!!" I screamed as the vampire's hand had reached up till my thigh. Yuuta shook his head violently with tears spilling out of his eyes as he refused to let go of my arms.

CRACK!!!!

I turned and saw Tezuka's foot on the vampire's head. The vampire dropped his hand from my thigh. Tezuka quickly grabbed me and Yuuta from the mid-waist and escaped our house. As Tezuka was carrying us, I saw Yuuta trembling madly in Tezuka's arms. I took his hand in mine and mouthed to him "It's alright."

Tezuka took me and my brother into the park that I had not seen for 2 years. Even there he did not set me and Yuuta down. He walked deeper into the park to a beautiful mansion. Unlike everything that was dying on the outside, the inside, and I mean DEEP inside, was beautiful and alive. The mansion was well kept as well. Tezuka didn't put us down until we reached his living room. The moment we were settled on the couch, Yuuta held onto me tightly, as if Tezuka was going to take me away from him.

"_Are you two alright?"_ he asked me in English, probably because Yuuta didn't look like he trusted him. After all, people of Tezuka's kind had murdered our mother and sister in front of us. I nodded silently. Yuuta looked confused and yet suspicious.

But that was not important.

The main point was that both of us started our lives living under Tezuka's care. Tezuka let us keep our family names as respect towards our parents. The news came a few days after that incident that our father was murdered, there were two fang marks on the right side of his neck……

I continued my schooling as usual but Yuuta became different. Yes, he was annoyed of being in my shadow, but he hated the fact that I trusted Tezuka so easily. I remembered having the arguments about whether we should trust Tezuka countless of times when Tezuka was not around.

Then one day, Yuuta vanished.

All that was left was the note that he had left in my room. He stated that he was sorry for leaving me there but he couldn't stand living in the mansion of a bloodsucker. The main point was that Yuuta was planning to exterminate Tezuka, no, all vampires.

So here I am, still living in Tezuka's mansion, awaiting my 16th birthday which was coming around the corner. I was reading a book about family ties when my thoughts started to wonder. About a father who was always away, a mother who cared too much about the males in the family, a sister who cared more about friends and boys and Yuuta. As I thought about these, two strong arms encircled my waist and I instantly leaned back into it. I looked up at the hazel haired man that I knew since I was a child and smiled.

"What are you reading about, child?" his deep voice sent shivers down my spine.

"Family ties. Are you hungry already, Kunimitsu?" I chuckled as I placed the book aside and shifted my fair to the left side of my neck, exposing my right side to him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean every time we see each other means you have to offer your blood to me." Tezuka frowned deeply, as he hugged me tighter.

"But I want to; it feels like we're connected in some way." I said softly, still revealing the right side of my exposed neck to him. Instead of biting my neck, a kiss from his lips was felt on my neck.

"You're my precious; no way will I ever let you be disconnected from me." Tezuka said softly as he played with my honey brown hair.

If only it could stay like this forever……………

To be continued

Renewed: Sorry I was dead for a while. I had O Levels last year and so many beautiful fictions out there to read that writing was the last things I would do. But I am back and writing as usual. Wow! My first Fiction that I written have with such a long chapter. The fic 'Lover of Sin' will be updated soon. I hoped this was not a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Rush 2

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!

The digital alarm rang in Fuji's when the numbers displayed seven in the morning. Fuji quickly shut it off so as not to disturb Tezuka who was working. Though Tezuka was a vampire, he sleeps when the day has already broken. He would be working all the way to eight in the morning before turning in, then waking up five hours later. Fuji, worried for Tezuka's health, usually nags at him to sleep early and usually Tezuka would frown slightly at her or chuckle lightly saying that vampires wouldn't die due to lack of sleep, unlike humans.

"But it's still no good, having just five hours of sleep." Fuji thought silently as she started to bind her breasts. On the first layer, she frowned a bit. "Oh no, I grew again." She thought with an annoyed sigh. Usually some girls would like to have a big chest, but Fuji was not one of them. Having a big chest would make it harder for her to hide her gender, which she still hides from everyone except Tezuka.

Hiding her gender has been a habit for Fuji after years of dressing up as a boy. It was not the amusement that no one realizes it that makes her want to do it more and more. It was more of the fact that she discovers stuff about boys that girls don't know. It helps her understand the boys better.

However, every good thing brings along the bad stuff as well. It seemed that girls these days like pretty boys. So Fuji would either be chased by a group of fan girls or receive love letters from secret admirers almost everyday in her locker.

There were times that she did dress as a girl, however, that's only when Tezuka brings her for his company's parties or dinners. There were times when Tezuka would ask her when she would start wearing girls' clothes on normal basis.

"Binding of breasts can lead to breast cancer." Tezuka said emotionlessly as he opened Fuji's bedroom door while Fuji buttoned up her shirt. Fuji was used to Tezuka walking in on her. No, Tezuka was not a pervert, he only walks in when Fuji was somewhat covered. "Isn't it childish to still dress up like that?"

Fuji turned gracefully to face Tezuka, smiling mischievously.

"It is childish, yes, but I prefer boys' clothes to girls'. Nowadays, the girls' clothing is becoming more and more revealing. Who knows? We might be back in the caveman era in the future." Fuji explained sweetly as she packed two of her Maths books into her bag before zipping it up. "Since today is the first day of school, I'll be out early so I have time to do any shopping. Is there anything we need to top up?" Fuji asked Tezuka as she put her arms through the arm slings of the bag and waited for his reply obediently.

"Eggs and milk." Tezuka stated emotionlessly as he walked to Fuji and adjust her tie properly. Suddenly, Tezuka frowned a bit when his vampire scent picked up the smell of blood. What made Tezuka frowned was the fact that the smell was coming from Fuji.

"Fuji, are you having your period today?" Tezuka asked with a raised eyebrow. Fuji widened her eyes and blushed crimson. Even though Fuji tried to act like a male, her female traits do show once in a while. Fuji fidgeted a bit, still not answering Tezuka's question.

"Well?" Tezuka asked in amusement as Fuji directed her face down, looking embarrassed and also turning even redder. Finally, she nodded. From her scent, he could tell that this was the first days of it.

"Well, I'll be off then! Please get some sleep ok?" Fuji hurriedly said. She gave Tezuka a peck on the cheek before rushing off. Tezuka stared at the open door that Fuji left from for a while before he walked to her window to see her run out of sight, still blushing. Tezuka chuckled at the sight before recalling the first time Fuji had her period.

"_Tezuka-sama……_"

A child-like voice rang in Tezuka's ears, making his face turned back from the kind and soft expression to the stoic and stern expression. Behind him, a ghostly figure of a fourteen year old appeared. Her head was bended down to show respect so the facial expression was not seen clearly as her coal black hair covered her face. She wore a dark blue maid's uniform where her dress covered her feet.

"_You have been summoned by Atobe-sama again……_" she said, voice filled with respect, as she straightened up. She had an emotionless face. A beautiful spirit that had golden eyes and a perfect face and body. Tezuka stood at the window, not moving a muscle. It was as if he was, no, he was ignoring her.

"_Atobe-sama will not be pleased with that reply._" The spirit added as she disappeared into thin air. Tezuka, after making sure that the spirit was gone, sighed. It had been three years since the incident at the Fuji's Resident. One and a half years since Yuuta disappeared without a trace and a month since Fuji was officially made his Precious.

"And also one year since Atobe started summoning me about my Precious." Tezuka thought in annoyance as he exited his room to his bedroom. Tezuka knew why Atobe was so interested in Fuji, but he was not interested in handing Fuji over to Atobe. Knowing Atobe, he would most likely make use of Fuji for something unforgivable.

"For that reason, I had made Fuji my Precious." He whispered to himself before slipping into the covers of his bed and allowing himself to get some rest. If he didn't, Fuji would definitely be the one going after him. Unlike Atobe, Fuji would definitely know whether he was asleep and where to find him.

At the Seigaku High School, Class 2-1, Fuji was staring out of the window, admiring the cherry blossoms blossoming. A sudden vision came to her and she smiled.

"He finally went to bed." She thought in relief before stretching a bit.

"Aaah! Fuji-san looks so handsome even after the holidays!"

"We're so lucky that we're in the same class as him this year!"

Some of his new classmates at the corner of the classroom whispered to each other. But unfortunately for them, Fuji had every single word they said, crystal clearly.

"I have to thank the Precious-Partner contract for that." Fuji smiled a bit more in amusement while silently chuckling at her classmates. It was easy to tell Fuji was a girl by now since her body had matured a bit since Junior High school.

"But people find it hard to believe girls really do dress up as boys." She thought happily as she turned to smile at the girls, earning a loud squeal from the group. Since today was the first day, the teachers tend to have lots of work to do. So the day would be just introduction of various subject teachers and the handing in of holiday homework, which would be done…………at the last thirty minutes of school. So the time was usually spent on seeing who was in whose class. This left Fuji a lot of time to think to herself.

That was till a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a pretend-deep voice was heard close to her left ear. Fuji raised her eyebrow and put on a know-it-all smile.

"Eiji, did you not finish your homework?" Fuji said knowingly as she pulled her friend's hand off her eyes, meeting midnight blue eyes.

"You know……just because I usually don't hand in my work on time does not mean that whenever you see me nya." The red-haired boy pouted as he took a seat next to Fuji. The red haired boy was named Kikumaru Eiji. He was a very hyper boy who rarely takes things seriously. Well………lately……it seems that he has…..after meeting Oishi.

"Shounen-ai……aaahhhh……" Fuji chuckled as Eiji told her all about what happened in the morning. That day was the day that Eiji was in charge of morning duties. And as always……he overslept. Running about the house like a mad person and rushing out of the house. He ran with all his might to school without stopping, until he knocked right into a certain green eyed boy who was carrying a stack of books to the staff room.

"Then he helped me up and everything nya!!!" Eiji grinned widely as he took out his books. He was so happy that he kept taking out stuff after stuff from his bag that he had almost emptied his entire bag. Some of the stuff was even falling off the desk. They would have hit the floor if Fuji did not have kept catching them.

"Enough about me nya! What about you?" Eiji grinned widely as he edged closer to Fuji, putting an arm over Fuji's shoulder. "Met anyone during the holidays?" Eiji smirked as he moved his eyebrows up and down. Fuji thought for a while. Should she tell Eiji that the person was a hot male vampire?

Nah.

"Secret." She whispered teasingly into his ear before pushing his head away playfully as it was getting a bit too close for comfort. Eiji pouted and kept shaking her shoulders continuously while Fuji just smiled and continued to daydream about what she should do today on her one month anniversary of being Tezuka's Precious.

It was 3 p.m. when Tezuka woke up from his slumber. Moving his hands on the sheets, he frowned slightly when he felt a bump under the sheets. Curious, Tezuka lifted the sheets up to find a slumbering Fuji cuddled up by his side. She was wearing one of Tezuka's sky blue shirts and black running shorts which covered her mid thighs. People could have mistaken that she wasn't wearing anything under the shirt if Fuji had not shifted closer to Tezuka, shifting her shirt. At the sight of Fuji, Tezuka's eyes softened a bit. Running his fingers lightly through her hair, Tezuka realized that Fuji must have fallen asleep after a bath.

Fuji moaned sleepily before hugging Tezuka's stomach. Tezuka chuckled a little, half due to how innocent looking Fuji was and how adorable her actions were.

THROB

Tezuka's eyes widened as he brought his hands to his head. Not now, he thought angrily. Not at this moment.

THROB THROB

Fuji woke up suddenly, eyes wide opened. She slowly got up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes before gasping slightly at the sight. Tezuka was holding his head with hands clenching tightly at his hair and breathing heavily. His usual emotionless hazel eyes were dilating and contracting continuously.

"Kunimitsu, are you alright?" Fuji touched his shoulder lightly with an unhesitant hand. Tezuka, however, flinched away from her touch. His lips parted slightly to reveal a pair of razor sharp white fangs. Fuji immediately knew what was going on. Tezuka had gone too long without blood. Now that she thought about it, she didn't see Tezuka taking blood since the time she became his Precious.

"Kunimitsu, it's ok. It's alright to take my blood." Fuji said comfortingly as she unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt, revealing her neck that had two punctured fang marks on it. "I don't mind after all." She said assuringly as she grabbed Tezuka's hands and lowered them, making Tezuka look up at her with a pained expression. He shook his head weakly in refusal of Fuji's proposal. But Fuji held his face with both her hands and made him look directly at her cerulean blue eyes to show how seriously she meant what she said. Fuji smiled to reassure him one last time before guiding his face to her neck.

Tezuka growled in frustration before pushing Fuji back onto the bed and crawling on top of her. Fuji gasped in surprise at that action before blushing when she felt Tezuka's wet and warm tongue licking her neck in a slow and seductive way.The next sensation she felt on her now slightly moist skin was Tezuka's fangs dragging lightly, so lightly that she could barely feel them. Tezuka slowly applied more pressure little by little as he dragged his fangs on her neck, to get Fuji used to the feeling, before his fangs pierced her skin and crimson red blood entered Tezuka's mouth.

Fuji moaned a little as she felt her blood being sucked out of her into Tezuka's mouth. Though there was a bit of discomfort and pain, she felt very comfortable when Tezuka was the one doing it to her, it felt…… pleasurable for some reason. She let out a sigh when Tezuka straightened himself up. Some of Fuji's blood was on his lips, making Fuji sit up to lick her blood of his mouth. Tezuka whispered soft apologies to her as she licked her blood off his lips while Fuji would whisper back that it was alright and she did not mind it at all.

"Well, that's one way to celebrate a one month anniversary." Fuji thought tiredly as Tezuka lazily licked her wound clean while Fuji slowly fell into the world of slumber. What Fuji did not know was that someone was watching them, the reason why Tezuka did his feeding with Fuji on the bed.

"Atobe……" Tezuka thought in annoyance as he tucked Fuji into bed before moving to the window. When he could be seen at the window, a black crow made an annoying sound before flying off into the air. Tezuka narrowed his eyes at the disappearing bird. "What the hell are you up to now?" Tezuka scowled before drawing the curtains

Renewed:Ok……sorry for the one month long wait with this down grade chapter. I had a freak out over my O level Results. Luckily I didn't do as badly as I thought. L1R5 was 17 while L1R4 was 12. I was shocked……I thought I got 20 over. Oh and Chinese new year had just came and went so I decided to write now. . sorry for making you people wait. Lover of Sin would be updated later a bit……I just finished 3 pages of it only. . sorry!!! Please read and review!


End file.
